Queens
by Chaska 1
Summary: What would happen if two half human and half Xenomorph Queens were born thanks to the Weyland-Yutani Corporation?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

A woman was forcefully dragged to a room.

"Let me go!" The woman screamed to the men who were dragging her.

When they entered the room, the woman was strapped down to a metal table.

"LET ME GO!" The woman screamed with all of her might.

"I'm afraid that for now we can't do that, Ms. Aideen." A man said.

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here?" Aideen asked.

"All will be made clear to you, Ms. Aideen." The man said.

"Then, tell me now!" Aideen said.

"Even if I told you, you would forget it." The man said while a metal helmet was put in Aideen's head.

Aideen was screaming for them to let her go, but, when the machine was turned on, Aideen immediately stopped screaming and her body went numb.

"Quickly, inseminate her." The man ordered his assistants.

His assistants did as they were ordered.

While they were doing it, the man was happily looking at the process. After all, the woman, Aideen, was being inseminating with his sperm which was mixed with the DNA of a Xenomorph Queen.

But, this time, the man had to be successful because all of the other women before Aideen had been killed either during or after the pregnancy while the children of these women would either die during the pregnancy or a few seconds after birth although, in the worst cases, there were some who survived, but resulted to be ordinary humans. So, they had to be eliminated. Also, his bosses desperately wanted a success.

After the process of insemination was finished, the man got closer to Aideen and asked her, "What's your name?"

"Aideen Decker." Aideen said in a monotone tone.

"How did you get here?" The man asked.

"I got out of my job and began heading home until a pair of men grabbed me and drugged me, then, when I woke up, I was being dragged here." Aideen said with a monotone voice.

"Let's change that. When you got out your job, you found a man and had a one-night stand with him. Then, you went to your home. Do you understand that?" The man asked.

"Yes." The woman answered with the monotone voice.

The man unhooked the machine and ordered his men to escort her back to her home.

For the next 9 months, Aideen was secretly being observed until she gave birth to twin girls. When those girls were born, the man thought that they were going to kill each other because, according to the previous failures, twins with Xenomorph Queen's DNA would kill each other, but these twins didn't kill each other instead they seemed to like being with each other. As for Aideen, after she gave birth, she was hypnotized into obeying all of the man's orders when he said, "The puppeteer is back."

Also, so far, it seemed to be a success. Despite the fact that the twins looked like humans, they were also Xenomorph Queens. But, in order to fully know if it was true, he had to wait for about 5 years.

During those 5 years, Aideen raised the twins and named them Caitlin and Kathleen. Also, she moved to another place where all of the people worked for the company the man worked for which was the Weyland-Yutani Corporation.

When those years were over, the man came to the house. It was late at night when he knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Aideen asked.

"The puppeteer is back. Open the door." The man said.

Aideen obeyed the man.

"Tell me where your daughters are?" The man said.

"They're sleeping." Aideen said in a monotone tone.

"Wake them up and bring them here." The man ordered.

Aideen obeyed him and, when she brought the sleepy children, the man took a good look at the children and saw that both of them had Aideen's auburn hair color and facial features, and they also had his olive skin and black eyes.

"Who are you, sir?" One of the girls asked him.

The man looked at the girl and said, "My name is Alekos Katrakis. And, you are going to go with me."

Instantly, both of the girls grabbed their mother's hands and begged her to explain to them what was going on. But, Aideen said nothing.

"Give them to me." Alekos ordered.

Despite the girls' scream, Aideen obeyed and, when Alekos was grabbing the girls' arm, both of the girls began to scream for their mother to rescue them, but Alekos said, "Stay where you are."

The last image the girls had of their mother was of her standing and not doing anything to help them.

 _Author's Note_

 _Hi, first off, I'll be tryng to write new chapters for my others fanfics and, second, I have had this little chapter on hold for a while now and I have decided to release it. So, please enjoy and don't forget to RSS!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Separation**

The girls were sent to a car where they were surrounded by heavily armed men.

"Sis, I'm scared." Caitlin said, which made Kathleen hugged her and tell her, "Don't worry. I won't leave you."

Caitlin began to cry while Kathleen hugged her.

Both of the girls were taken to a facility where they were supervised by Alekos.

At first, the girls were going to be separated, but Alekos stepped in and stopped them from being separated. One would think that he did it out of the goodness in his heart, but the girls had a feeling that he had done this for a sinister motive… And, they weren't wrong.

Each day, the girls were experimented in order for the scientists to see what abilities they had. It turned out that both of the girls had an inner jaw, they could spit out acid and, if they were under a lot of physical harm, their body would begin to create a very hard black colored exoskeleton that made them resemble the Xenomorphs. Additionally, thanks to these abilities, it was confirmed that both of the girls could adapt to any environmental condition.

Once their physical abilities were discovered, the scientists immediately started to experiment on their mental state in order to see if the girls could be turn into obedient machines, which was what their bosses wanted all along.

Alekos decided to put his plan in motion.

First, every night he would choose one of the girls to go to the brainwashing room while the girl that didn't go would always try to fight against the guards or be heavily sedated.

In the brainwashing room, Alekos would first use electroconvulsive therapy and, when he saw that the girl he chose was either dizzy or relaxed (although he didn't care in what state they were in), put them inside a machine which would force them to see traumatic images while a voice would say, "Obey."

This way, Alekos managed to differentiate the two sisters. Alekos learned that Kathleen had a strong willpower and she never showed her emotions to anyone asides from her sister. Additionally, every time that Kathleen got out of the machine, she seemed to be more and more decided to escape with her sister. While her sister, Caitlin, was the total opposite. Every time Caitlin was separated from her sister, she would cry and beg for her sister to return. Also, every time Caitlin got out of the machine, she would break, little by little.

But, one day, one of the scientists went overboard with Caitlin and managed to break her beyond what was necessary. When Alekos learned of this, he personally tracked down the scientist responsible and killed him. As for Alekos' bosses, they were livid when they learned of the incident. Yet, they seemed to relaxed when Alekos told them about the plan he had.

Later, Alekos went to the cell where Kathleen was hugging her sister, who was in a catatonic state.

"What do you want?" Kathleen said.

Alekos smiled as he was fully aware that, thanks to the collar both of the sisters were wearing, he couldn't be hurt.

"I came here to make you an offer." Alekos said.

"What is it?" Kathleen asked.

"I'll give your sister a normal life if you agree to fully obey us." Alekos said.

"How do I know that you will keep your promise?" Kathleen asked.

"Oh, my child, that's the beauty of it. You don't know. But, tell me what's better: To have your sister live in a catatonic state and possibly die during the experiments or to give her one chance of having a normal life." Alekos said.

Kathleen glared at Alekos and said, "If you don't keep your promise, I will personally came after you, tear you limb by limb, and watch as you slowly die."

"Oh, my child, believe me that you won't have to do that." Alekos said.

"I'm not your daughter, monster." Kathleen said.

"You may not see me as your father, but genetically you can't deny that I'm not." Alekos said.

Alekos opened the cell, extended his arms and said, "Give her to me."

Begrudgingly, Kathleen obeyed him.

When Alekos was holding Caitlin, he closed the cell and walked away.

While he was heading to the brainwashing room, he whispered to Caitlin, "I'm going to give you a purpose."

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


End file.
